1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses and, more particularly, to a mounting apparatus for mounting a computer case to a liquid crystal display (LCD) monitor or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A desktop computer generally includes a monitor and a computer case. Nowadays, most people choose an LCD monitor over a conventional cathode ray tube monitor for their computer. The computer case typically arranges beside a computer desk or on the ground under the computer desk. However, a significant space is occupied by the computer case.